everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny How the World Works Sometimes
so im sitting Fireonia Vei last nite at about 11 aclock eating icecream and feeling bored and all of the sudden my brother shows up at the bank with his 60 enchater. and he see's me and types 'Hey Skaterr ' so i yell 'hey mike. hi' and hes like 'dude dont yell, just freakin type it in' so i yell 'dude WTF ur rite down the hall, typing is dumb' and so he types 'ya and mom and dad are asleep already' so i yell 'oh ya ur rite my bad ill type stuff now' so he types 'when are you gonna start' so i yell 'right now!!' and he types 'your still yelling...' and i yell 'WELL QUIT ASKING ME STUFF!!11!' so then he says 'want me to PL you?' and i say 'ok cool' and hes like 'wow, you do know how to type' and im like 'stfu' so we group up for the scary spidur run from fireonia vie to lake if the ill omens, and we get to the bridge to cross and im getting nervous and eating icecream faster and faster. well we get to the end of the bridge when all of this sudden this 45 monk say 'HALT! you may not pass without paying the bridge toll.' and the monks standing there at the end of the bridge looking at us. waiting for some plat or somthing. WTF?? so my brother says 'how much is the toll' and the monk says '200p a peace' and my brother says 'what if we dont pay it' and the monk says 'ill train you while you run to loio' so im like 'dude monks are gay'. but then i remembered that im a monk, and that didnt really sound good so i asked my brother if there was a way to erase what i had said, and he said no' so my brother says 'we shall pay you, and also buff you, so you can defend this bridge even better' so i yell 'OMG MIKE WTF ARE YOU DIONG!?!?!?' and hes like 'can it, bullhorn. if you yell again, im gonna duck tape your mouth shut' jezz my brother an his damn duct tape. so he gives the monk 400p and invites him to the group for some group buffs. so the monk joins us, and im like 'dude ur gay, but not ALL monks are gay' so now i felt better about calling monks gay when i am one so he like 'whatever suxor. going afk for b-room while you buff me, brb' and my brother says 'incoming monk buffs!' and begins to cast a speel. and promptly turned the monk into a werewolf. well the guards didnt liek that so much, so they started attaking him and killed him pretty quick. well he came back to the keyboard and was like "WTF why am i dead??!!' and im like 'cause your gay, and the guards dont tolerate that here in FV.' and my brothers liek 'dude im SO sorry.. forgot about illusions getting oyu killed in FV. ill get you a rez' so we find this 30 cleric whio will rez him, and he gets back to his corpse after lots of biching about getting a higher rez and losing exp. so while he was looting his corpse, mike did it again. it only took 1 hit to kill the monk this time so im falling off my chair laughing. and i yell 'mike you are so freakin funny im peeing in my pant' well 10 seconds later theres mike standing behind me with duct tape in hand. dammit. so i get my mouth taped and hes like 'can you still breath?' and im liek 'mmhmfmmmh' and hes like 'that was worth 400p, wasnt it' and im like 'mmhhmmfmmhmm' all in all it was a good night. mike was thinking about logging on his wizard and offering to gate the monk to DL, and taking him to cobelt scars instead, but we figured he had had enough. mike let me take the duct tape off after haf an hour, but by then my ice cream had melted, so i had to use a straw instead. like i said, all in all it was a good night.